Hermione, Ron, Lavender Misery Business Song Fic
by Beth'sOfHerBroom
Summary: A quick one shot song fiction. Song- Misery business by paramore. Half Blood Prince. Rated because of a word some may class as inappropriate.


Misery Business: Hermione, Ron and Lavender.

_Song lyrics_

Hermione's Point of view

_I'm in the business of Misery, _

_Let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass,_

_It's ticking like a clock. _

_Its matter of time before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth…_

Lavender walked confidently across the Gryffindor common room her perfect hips swaying from side to side.

I sank lower into the arm chair, glaring at her with red eyes. Inside I was seething with pure hatred for Lavender Brown as she sat on Ron's knee, looped her arms around his neck and started kissing him.

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie: he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile…_

'What are you doing in there with her?' Lavender demanded shrilly as Ron and I exited the boys dorm, Harry was next to us under his invisibility cloak so Lavender couldn't see him. 'WE'RE OVER RONALD! O-VER!' she screamed and a loud slapping sound could be heard as Lavender slapped Ron hard across his left cheek. Lavender promptly burst into tears and ran off.

I led Ron back into the boy's dorm, he was shaking and an impressive bruise was already forming on his cheek. 'Here, let me help.' I said softly as I helped him sit down. I pulled put my wand out of my robes and ran it softly over his cheek, fading the bruise.

'There we go; you can hardly see it now.' I said proudly a minute later and handed Ron a mirror. 'Thanks Hermione, you truly are amazing. I don't know what I'd do without you.' Ron replied. Butterflies filled my

stomach; I tried extremely hard to suppress my smile. 'It's ok, I'm sorry

you and Lavender broke up.' I lied, I wasn't sorry at all. 'Thanks, I'm glad it's over now I can as… err I mean enjoy being single for a while.' He blushed a little. My god those butterflies just kept twittering about. 'Ron… I err,' I started. I took a deep breath and said it. 'I really like you.' Now it was my turn to go red. He looked up, stars in his eyes. 'Really? I like you too.' He said quietly.

Two weeks on I crossed the dorm room holding Ron's hand, we were on our way up to the boy's dorm: I was going to check over his charms homework: Lavender didn't know that. She glared daggers at me, if looks could kill I'd be dead, I thought to myself. I grinned happily and led the way up the stairs, still holding Ron's hand.

_Second chances they don't ever matter:_

_People never change._

_Once a whore your nothing more_

_I'm sorry that will never change…_

Lavender, now embracing with Dean was sat kissing him in the same arm chair that held Ron just a few weeks ago. I leaned against Ron's chest and carried on reading the Daily Prophet. He had one leg either side of me and his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. 'Anything good in it?' He asked nodding to the newspaper. 'Oh how awful, a baby was murdered because the parents wouldn't join Voldemort, the parents are also dead.' I gasped scanning the page for details.

A few days ago Lavender had come up to Ron and asked for a second chance, 'No, I'm with Hermione now, and I love her.' He replied before kissing me on the lips in front of her and walking off, his arm around my shoulder. That evening was the first time we saw her looped around Dean, obviously hating being single.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
but I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
to steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
it just feels so good._

**A/n: just a quick one shot, I was bored this sunny Sunday morning. Love you all my fans… please review. X Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter… a shame really…**


End file.
